


This damned and terrible place

by Ameliapll



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Betty Cooper, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Veronica Lodge, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: She's not sure why she expected things to change.Riverdale is still bittersweet tragedy, death and incest and horror covered up by the too-sweet smell of strawberry milkshakes.Or Betty Cooper and Cheryl Blossom return to Riverdale 5 years after high school ends.





	This damned and terrible place

They'd left six days thirteen hours and twenty four minutes after graduation, taking Cheryl's convertible to New York for a fresh start. 

 

Cheryl had dyed her hair dark. Betty had burnt her sweaters.

A fresh start. 

 

 

Betty had tried journalism but then realised it wasn't really what  _she_ wanted. She could only remember how excited her mother was about Jason Blossom's death, not concerned about how Cheryl and her parents would be grieving, or how Polly might feel. All she cared for was the headline. 

 

Betty loved her mother but she didn't want to be her mother. So she tried law. She wanted it, she did. Ever since she was little, she had lusted for justice, and here came the perfect opportunity to do so. 

 

Cheryl, on the other hand, sold art to fans, building up an online reputation. She also worked as an events manager, well known for her ability to get what she wanted with the other person only shedding a few tears. 

 

New York had certainly brought two cousins closer. Then it arrived in their mail box. 

 

**RIVERDALE HIGH'S 5 YEAR REUNION!**

**Come back to Riverdale on the 2nd of September! Food, drinks, and a chance to catch up with your old classmates.**

**Hope to see you there!**

 

 

"Do we go?" Betty asked, feeling unconscious. Cheryl stared at the ground, her lip between her teeth, before she looked up. Her gaze was determined as ever.

 

"You bet your ass we do." she said firmly. 

 

Betty smiled, but it was fake. She didn't know why, but there was an anxious nibbling in her gut. 

 

Something was wrong. 


End file.
